ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Library ghost
The Library Ghost (aka The Grey Lady, Gray Lady, Librarian Ghost, the Librarian) was the ghost of librarian Eleanor Twitty and the very first ghost that the Ghostbusters encountered. She appears to be a very odd reader as she likes to stack books up in the air. She was a minor character in the first movie and a major character of the Library level of the video game. History Ghostbusters In 1984, disturbances were being reported as coming from the New York City Public Library. More recently, a librarian, Alice, fainted due to the disturbances. It is revealed that the trouble is coming from a ghost. A team of three paranormal scientists (Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Egon Spengler), are brought in to conduct an investigation. Based on eyewitness descriptions, Ray believed the entity to be a Free-Roaming, Vaporous, Full Torso Apparition. When the future Ghostbusters were about to act out Ray's plan to "get her", she changed into a terrifying form and scared them away. She was never seen or heard from again until 1991, though it doesn't mean that the Ghostbusters weren't trying to capture her again. Ghostbusters: The Video Game In 1991, due to the research of Winston Zeddemore it was revealed that she was the ghost of former Head Librarian of the New York Public Library, Dr. Eleanor Twitty. A new paranormal threat surfaces in New York, and en route to the Museum, the Ghostbusters heard of a ghost outbreak happening at the Library, and stopped to settle an old score. Ray, in particular, is still bitter about their first encounter, and hints that they may have had trouble capturing Eleanor's spirit throughout the years. While scouting out the archives, Winston discovers information (via a stack of old newspaper clippings) providing insight into The Grey Lady's history and ghostly purpose. The clippings reveals her history and the events in her life which led to her death (and becoming a ghost). According to the newspaper articles, Eleanor was seduced by a man named Edmund Hoover (also known as The Collector), who was a rather unscrupulous rare book collector. She was unaware that "The Collector" was just using her in order to get to the rare books in her care, including the Gozerian Codex. When she discovered her fiancee's true motives, she broke off the relationship and engagement. Sadly, dumping him all but sealed her fate and he murdered her in cold blood, in a secret section of the Library constructed by Gozer's infamous worshiper and architect, Ivo Shandor. Eleanor was the fifth woman to go missing under mysterious circumstances in 1924. Winston relays this information while Ray, Egon, and the Rookie are chasing her (the information shocks Ray). During which they come across the Gozerian Codex, which being used as bait as part of trap for the Ghostbusters, however they manage to overcome it and continue their pursuit of her. They eventually find Eleanor in an underground room at a desk quietly reading the codex. Surprisingly, she allows the Rookie to take it. Upon taking the book, she disappears, causing Ray to believe they had helped her pass on (Ray gives the impression that after learning about her tragic murder, he got over his bitterness towards her), however she suddenly reappears, changing into her "scary form". She uses the Gozerian books scattered around to generate an energy shield. The team eventually managed to destroy her shield and trap Eleanor, but Ray realizes that it was too easy to the point it seems to them that she wanted them to have it. While Ray and Egon are pondering this revelation, a portal to an alternate dimension opens up in the room. Egon reveals the portal is a result of the energy produced from their battle with her, which causes the dimensional rip. They surmise that Eleanor did this to lead them to the one who murdered her, a man now known as a powerful ghost calling itself Azetlor the Destroyer. ---- Player Strategy Realistic Version: '''If the Librarian comes back after you took the Gozerian Codex off her desk in room where The Collector killed her and transforms into her monster form, first throw out a Trap, then use the Shock Blast to destroy the book stands. Then equip Stasis Stream to freeze her and when her PKE is down to one throw a Capture Stream on her. '''Stylized Version: When you are in the room The Collector killed the Gray Lady, she appears in the air floating above her desk and changes into her transmogrified form. Throw out a trap, equip the Shock Blast, and destroy book stands generating her shield. If the Shock Blast meter is empty, let it recharge. Switch to Proton Streams. When fully recharged and there's no shield protecting the Librarian, use the Shock Blast and weaken her. When weakened enough, switch back to Proton Streams. Once you've got her in the Capture Stream slam her, then pull her into the Trap. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class IV Semi-Anchored Entity *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range, Spawn **''Weakness:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration:'' Moderate **''Trap Resistance:'' Low **Special:'' Summoning books'' Notes Dr. Eleanor Twitty was the head librarian of the New York City Public Library and overseer of its collection of ancient artifacts, stone tablets, and otherwise forgotten parchments. In March 1924, Dr. Twitty went missing. The New York Police Department made every effort to find her, including repeated room-to-room searches of the underground library stacks where she was last seen but she was never found—alive, that is. Now she wanders the stacks of the New York City Public Library still organizing books and keeping louder library patrons shushed with a bony finger to the lips. By most reports she is still the same quaint and genteel-looking woman she was in life. Aggravate her, however, and she will transform into a rage-filled horror, and heaven help you if you have any overdue books. Contact Protocol The ghost of Eleanor Twitty, also known as the Gray Lady, has been haunting the New York City Public Library for years. As the Library's head haunter, she uses several different lower-level spooks like tools. After you corner the elusive specter, she surrounds herself in a protective shield generated by several floating book stands. Target the book stands first and destroy them. As you do, fend off her Book Bats with your Shock Blaster. Once all flying lecterns are destroyed, target the librarian directly and disperse her PKE with your Proton Stream. Manifestation Point *New York City Public Library Secondary Canon Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Full Torso Floating Manifestation *'Abilities:' Shushing Tobin's Summary A standard paranormal event is the anthropomorphic manifestation. These are the remnants of people that probably inhabited the area where the ghost is now being witnessed. Oftentimes the person in question had some strong tie to the location or had unfinished business there. The spirit remains until either the business us attended to or it is driven away. Egon's Notes Her name was Eleanor Twitty. With all the havoc manifestations cause, it's easy to forget that a lot of them originally came from the psychic imprints of human beings. I don't believe that there's much of anything left of a 'soul,' or whatever at this point, but it's still an unnerving concept to ponder if you let your rational guard down. Ray's Tips The Gray Lady! Good job getting a clear scan of her, rookie! In this form, she's fairly harmless, but unfortunately she's also too elusive to actually trap. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Hardcover Ghost Stories" section. It is hidden inside a book shelf in a room just before the second stairwell leading down. Transmogrified Gray Lady According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 5 Transmogrified Manifestation *'Abilities:' Codex Shield, Book Throw, Summon Book Bats Tobin's Summary Some manifestations have hidden reserves of energy either buried deep within themselves or stored in an external location, similar to the way ancient Egyptians used canoptic jars. When in duress, these spectres will often draw from this source to assume a more frightening form. Far from a scare tactic, this new shape carries with it any appendages and size advantages that its appearance implies. This is usually a last-ditch move for the ghost in question, though, as tapping the secondary energy source will drain it until it can slowly build up over a couple of weeks or months. Egon's Notes The librarian was one of the first manifestations we were able to get readings off of within close proximity. Her intensity was enough that I was able to use the measurements from her to structure our first containment system. I'm certain there would have been another manifestation to scan had she not come along, but I sometimes feel that we owe a lot of our progress to this free floating manifestation. Ray's Tips We're not running away this time! She's learned to draw power from those lesser codices to shield herself, so you'll need to burn those up first. As quickly as she's moving, the Shock Blast is probably your best bet for doing that and it will work on the Book Bats she summons, too. Once the codices are gone and her shield drops, give her a nice, large dose of the Blast Stream. Then you can trap her like any other spook. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Get Her!" section. It is on a pile of smoldering logs in the Transmogrified Gray Lady encounter arena. Ghostbusters (Beeline mobile game) Tobin's Spirit Guide The Grey Lady is the soul of a former librarian. But don't be fooled by her meek demeanor- she has a deadly throw. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher *'To Trap:' The Librarian cannot be Trapped. *'When Hit:' Roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate. The Librarian moves until she reaches the nearest space adjacent to a Gate, and then flip this card over to transform her into The Grey Lady. *'When Missed:' Moves to the nearest space adjacent to that Ghostbuster. *'Special:' **Ghostbusters within the Librarian's Line of Sight have their Move Actions reduced by 1 space. **When the Librarian leaves the map, roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate symbol, and then place the Librarian in a random space adjacent to that Gate. Side B *'To Hit:' 3 or higher *'To Trap:' The Grey Lady cannot be Trapped. *'When Hit:' Roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate. The Grey Lady moves until she reaches the nearest space adjacent to a Gate, and then flip this card over to transform her into The Grey Lady. *'When Missed:' Moves to the nearest space adjacent to that Ghostbuster. *'Special:' **Ghostbusters within the Grey Lady's Line of Sight have their Proton Rolls reduced by 1. **When the Grey Lady leaves the map, roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate symbol, and then place the Grey Lady in a random space adjacent to that Gate. Insight Editions In 1924, Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian of the New York Public Library, went missing in the library itself. Police were unable to find her. Twitty's apartment was searched, too, and yielded no results. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "In 1924, Eleanor Twitty, the head librarian of the New York Public Library, vanished. She was last seen at the library itself, and policemen who searched the entire building found no trace of her. A search of her apartment turned up the same results. She was gone." Twitty's corpse lay undiscovered in secret catacombs under the library. In 1925, the staff and the patrons of the library started to notice obvious signs of her presence. Twitty's favorite books appeared on the front desk in the morning, those who raised their voices above a whisper were shushed, and those who used the reference section reported they felt like she was watching them. This continued until 1929, then she went dormant. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "But in 1925, patrons and other librarians started to notice signs of her presence; her favorite books began to appear regularly on the front desk in the morning, and people who spoke above a whisper would be shushed from the shadows. Patrons using the reference section also reported feeling that they were being watched by Twitty. The ghost appeared frequently in this manner until 1929, then went dormant." Many years later, Twitty began to manifest in the lower levels of the library, where she harassed staff and patrons and left ectoplasm in her wake. Peter, Ray, and Egon investigated and had their first paranormal encounter. They tried to rush her fearlessly in hopes of forcing her to disperse. Twitty, however, changed into an aggressive, bestial form and screamed. They made a strategic retreat. Fortunately, the data collected from Twitty helped in the design and calibration of their proprietary equipment. The Ghostbusters returned several times in the following months after their founding but failed to trap her. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "We returned to the library more than once in the following months to seek out and trap the Gray Lady, but she remained out of reach." Eventually, they were led to the secret catacombs and found Twitty's corpse. She manifested and attacked in her bestial form. The Ghostbusters finally captured her. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "Eventually, we were led to secret catacombs beneath the library, where Eleanor Twitty's corpse was discovered. The Librarian attacked us again there, in her aggressive, bestial form, but this time she was no match for us---or rather, our proton streams." Development Ruth Oliver did her scenes at the Entertainment Effects Group facility. The footage was then treated optically and composited into the live-action material shot in the library. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 29. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Actress Ruth Oliver appeared as the library ghost in its initial quasi-human form. Since only a semi-transparent torso was required, her scenes were photographed on a stage at Richard Edlund's Entertainment Effects Group facility. The footage was then treated optically and composited into the live-action material shot in the library." The demonic version was a mechanical puppet. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 29. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "At a crucial moment, the 'live' ghost was replaced with a mechanical replica which transformed into the demon figure." The ghost was meant to have an iconic "Quiet!" line. It originated from Berni Wrightson, one of the artists hired to draw ghost concepts. Wrightson's rendering of the Library ghost had a cartoon balloon that read "Quiet!" Ever since then, the gag stuck and was worked into the script. However, in the movie, it was deleted in favor of a simple roar. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 33 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The idea of having the transformed ghost roaring a characteristically librarian "Quiet!" came from an artist's rendering prepared by Berni Wrightson. Wrightson, one of several comic-oriented artists hired to produce concept sketches for the transformation, annotated one particularly vivid rendering with a cartoon balloon that read "Quiet!" The gag stuck and was worked into the script -- though in final execution, it was deleted in favor of a simple roar." A scarier version of the "Librarian Ghost" puppet was created, but it was rejected for being too scary. The film has a PG rating for language and scary moments that are unsuitable for children under age 8, according to director Ivan Reitman and actor / writer Harold Ramis. It was recycled and reused for the 1985 horror / comedy hit, Fright Night, also released by Columbia Pictures. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 29. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Mark Wilson sculpts a final, even more ferocious form for the ghost, which was deemed superfluous and never completed. Ultimately, the design was incorporated into a subsequent EEG project -- Fright Night." Richard Edlund and his team did the special effects for both films back to back. Classification Primary Canon The Library Ghost is a Class IV Semi-Anchored Entity. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized Versions In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Stylized Versions, the Library ghost is a Class 7 Full Torso Floating Manifestation and her transmogrified form is a Class 5 Transmogrified Manifestation. Ghostbusters: The Board Game In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, the Library Ghost is a Class 3 Vaporous, Full Torso Apparition and in demonic form, a Class 3 Transmogrified Monstrous Form. Insight Editions On page 17 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, the ghost is listed as an anchored Class IV. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.17). Paragraph reads: "CLASS IV. ANCHORED TO THE NEW YORK PUBLIC LIBRARY." Trivia *In the 8/5/1983 draft of Ghostbusters, the Library ghost was the 73rd report of a ghost Peter, Ray, and Egon went to investigate while they were at the University. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 6). Peter says: "Ray, in the past twelve months we have investigated seventy-two such apparitions and seen absolutely nothing and now you interrupt the most important meeting of our personal lives to tell me about apparition number seventy-three."" *Annick Therrien and the technical animation team fixed the Library ghost's book so that it looked like an actual object rather than looking ghostly, too. The book was rotoscoped and treated accordingly. Richard Edlund (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 05:02-05:12). Columbia Pictures. Richard Edlund says: "And her book, I remember. She was kinda soft and diffused. But her book had to be sharp which we had Annick's people fix so the book was rotoscoped so it was separately treated." *In the script for "The Collect Call of Cathulhu," when Ecto-1 departed the Firehouse for the library, there was an exchange between Ray and Peter. Peter referred to the Library ghost in the dialogue. This was omitted in the actual episode.Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Peter says: "I just hope Ray doesn't find another phantom librarian." *In the episode, "The Haunting of Heck House," there is a brief dialogue between Peter and Egon regarding the library incident.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:37-07:49). Time Life Entertainment. *On page 29 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of Ghostbusters: The Video Game's revised cut-scene script, the Library ghost was going to sacrifice itself and fight off the Collector while the Ghostbusters went through the portal to Ghostworld in Checking Out the Library Level.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 29). Line reads: "The Gray Lady Ghost throws herself at the COLLECTOR, a murderous apparition, and together they explode into a ball of energy, opening a PORTAL to the GHOSTWORLD. As she changes to her spirit self, The Gray Lady Ghost drops a book that she was carrying. Then, she and the Collector begin fighting in their ethereal forms..."" *On February 18, 2015, the 9th stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $650,000, was introduced: the Grey Lady. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #14 2/18/15 "Trick or Treat?" *On February 20, 2015, the Grey Lady was unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #18 2/20/15 "Shhhh!" *On Library Ghost's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "Symmetrical book stacking!" quote from the first movie when Ray, Egon, and Peter investigate the stacks before forming the Ghostbusters **Left of the photograph is Ray's "Vaporous, Full Torso Apparition" classification from the first movie when he interrupts Peter and Jennifer **On the Grey Lady side, the caption in the photograph quotes Ray's "Get her!" line in the first movie **The Librarian ghost is the only character card in the game that lacks a biography. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 1, on the bottom left monitor screen is a still from the Beeline game of Ghostbusters busting a Football Player and the Librarian. *The ghost appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters in her transmogrified form. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 3: "Get Her!" *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' (First identified as Eleanor Twitty) **Checking Out the Library Level Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions)' **Checking Out the Library Level *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions)' *Beeline **'Ghostbusters' *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Pages 16-17 ****Page 24 References Gallery Primary Canon Libraryghost05.png|Ray, Egon, and Peter's first glance at the grey lady Libraryghost03.png|Peter trying to communicate with the ghost Libraryghost04.png|The Librarian Ghost right before she transforms Libraryghost02.png|Transformed Librarian_Scare.jpg|Library Ghost's Transmogrified form, a reaction to the Ghostbusters attempting to "Get her!" Libraryghostprofile.png|As Seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Eleanor_Twitty.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap24.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap51.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap53.png| LibrarianGhostinGBTVGRVsc01.png| GBTVGRVCutscene4LibrarianLair08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) cinematic GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap100.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap101.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap102.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap103.png| GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap104.png| LibrarianGhostinGBTVGRVsc02.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) LibrarianGhostinGBTVGRVsc03.png|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) LibraryghostArchivesbiopicture.png|Image of Eleanor Twitty in the newspaper Archives WinstonArchives03.png|Archived Newspaper Article of Twitty's Death WinstonArchives03edit.png|Closeup of Archived Article Secondary Canon GrayLadyinGBTVGSVIcon.png|The Gray Lady bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) TransmogrifiedGrayLadyinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Transmogrified Gray Lady bio photo LibraryGhostTVGSV01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) LibraryGhostinGBTVGSVsc01.png| LibraryGhostTVGSV02.jpg|Battle begins LibraryGhostTVGSV03.jpg|Trapped at last GreyLadyTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GreyLadyTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GreyLadyTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GreyLadyTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GreyLadyTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc18.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc19.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsLibrarian-360.jpg|3d 360 turn rendering of Librarian from Ghostbusters: The Board Game LibraryGhostInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 16 in Tobin's Spirit Guide LibraryGhostInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 24 in Tobin's Spirit Guide CaitBanner11.jpg|Non-Canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Non Canon LibraryGhostProduction01.jpg|Berni Wrightson concept depicting the library ghost's transformation LibraryGhostProduction02.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume GetSlimedLibraryGhost01.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost02.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost03.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost04.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost05.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost06.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost07.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost19.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost20.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost21.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost22.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost23.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost24.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost25.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost26.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost27.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost28.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost29.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost30.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost31.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost32.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost33.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost34.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost35.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost36.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost37.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost38.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost39.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost40.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost41.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost42.jpg|Ruth Oliver in costume, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) LibraryGhostProduction03.jpg|Mechanical Replica of unused demon form GetSlimedLibraryGhost45.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost46.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost47.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost48.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost49.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost50.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost51.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost52.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost53.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost54.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost55.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost56.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost57.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost58.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost59.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost60.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost61.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost62.jpg|Mechanical Replica, seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) LibraryGhostProduction04.jpg|Undressed mechanical armature for library ghost LibraryGhostProduction05.jpg|Dressed mechanical armature for library ghost LibraryGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette LibraryGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette LibraryGhost99SFXTeamFeaturette03.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette GetSlimedLibraryGhost08.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost09.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost10.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost11.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost12.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost13.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost14.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost15.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost16.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost17.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost18.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost43.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) GetSlimedLibraryGhost44.jpg|Seen in "Get Slimed" (credit: Paul Rudoff) Category:Ghosts Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:Media Class 7 Category:GBB Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:Media Class 4 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters